callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Utopia/Transcript
Intro An image of Hades' body is shown. Mitchell (Narrating): Hades' death left us with more questions than answers. But all that mattered was that he was gone. It was the start of a new chapter, for all of us. The scene changes to a news report about Hades' death. Reporter: At last, time ran out for Joseph Chkeidze, better known as "Hades" - leader of the KVA and mastermind behind the devastating attacks of four years ago. We recently spoke with Jonathan Irons, founder and CEO of Atlas International, the private military corporation responsible for hunting down and killing "Hades". The scene changes to Irons being interviewed by the reporter in New Baghdad. Reporter: Congratulations, you've achieved what no government was able to. Irons: Thank you, Wendy, but the real heroes of the day are the men and women of Atlas. Irons walks by Mitchell and Gideon, and pats Mitchell's shoulder. Irons: I couldn't be prouder of what they accomplished this week. Reporter: There are rumors that the U.N. will offer you a seat on the Security Council. Can a life in politics be far behind? Irons: Well, I like to get things done so, no. But look at what we've done in New Baghdad. Forty years ago we pulled out of Iraq with that place in ruins, and our tail between our legs. And now it's a testament to what happens when you put efficiency before bureaucracy. They enter an elevator. Reporter: The last four years have been huge for you. In the wake of the KVA attacks, Atlas has become the world's biggest corporation. And you now preside over the world's largest standing military. So what's next for Jonathan Irons? The camera zooms in on Irons' face. The screen then goes black. Gameplay "UTOPIA" NEW BAGHDAD, IRAQ NOVEMBER 9, 2059 - 1630 HRS EXO TYPE SPECIALIST * RIOT SHIELD (ACTIVATED) * OVERDRIVE (ACTIVATED) * MAG GLOVES (ACTIVATED) * GRAPPLE (ACTIVATED) Gideon: How does it feel to be the hero of the world? Don't let it go to your-- Ilona (on comms): Gideon, Mitchell. I need to see you. Right now. Gideon: Ilona? What is it? Ilona (on comms): Meet me in maintenance room 6A. Don't bring anyone else. Gideon: Alright, we're moving. (To Mitchell) Let's find out what the hell she wants. They walk towards the maintenance room. Civilian: (To Mitchell) Congratulations, sir. As they walk, they can see the city of New Baghdad. Gideon: Hard to believe this is Baghdad. Two years ago, you couldn't step outside without getting shot. Now it's fuckin thriving, thanks to us. They walk down some stairs towards the maintenance room. Gideon: Echo team took down another KVA cell yesterday. The whole network's unravelling. Hades was the key. The world, my friend, is running out of bad guys. You might be looking at an early retirement. Atlas Soldier: (To Mitchell) Afternoon, sir. They reach maintenance room 6A. Gideon: This is it. Gideon scans his ID and then enters the room. They meet Ilona in the room. Ilona: Did you tell anyone you were coming? Gideon: No. So what's-- Ilona: The scrambler will only buy us a few minutes. Sync to my HUD. I have to show you something. Gideon: What the bloody hell's going on? Ilona: Just watch this. Ilona activates a holographic video of Irons speaking with the technologist who was saved in Traffic. Ilona: That's Irons with the technologist you saved. Gideon: The guy we pulled from the river? (Subtitles say "The guy we pulled out of the river?") Ilona: He never made it back to Nigeria. Technologist: The KVA are planning an attack...they told me everything. Irons: What kind of attack? Technologist: Power plants, all over the world. They wanted me to compromise the security systems. Irons: Where are they planning on hitting? Technologist: Seattle, Paris, Tokyo...thousands will die! We have to tell someone. Irons gets up from his seat. Irons: No! We have to tell everyone! It's okay. It's alright. I'm gonna take care of this right now. Irons takes out a gun and shoots the technologist in the head. The recording ends. Gideon: Fuck me. Ilona: He knew it. He knew and he let it happen. All those people dead, and he fucking profited from it! Gideon: Where did you get this? Ilona: Hades. His last act before he died was giving us this. Gideon: How do you know it's not fake? Ilona: It was coded and encrypted in our own algorithm! It's from Atlas. No one has seen this but us. We need to get out of here! Now! Suddenly, the door is opened slightly and a flashbang is tossed through the door, stunning them. Two Atlas soldiers then come in and hold Mitchell and Ilona at gunpoint. Irons then walks through the door. Mitchell tries to pull out his gun to shoot Irons but the Atlas soldier holding him knocks it away. Ilona: We saw it. We saw everything. Irons: You saw what? Ilona: You knew about the attacks. All those innocent people--dead! Irons: You saw a forged recording from a terrorist. Ilona: You're insane. You're a monster. Irons walks over to Mitchell. Irons: I'm disappointed in you. You could've had everything. (To the Atlas soldiers) Hold them here until the reporters leave. (To Gideon) Gideon? Irons starts to walk away. Gideon: Yes sir. Ilona: Gideon! You know what you saw! Gideon walks over to Irons. Gideon: He said it was a fake. Irons: He's made his decision. Irons and Gideon walk away. Atlas Soldier: (To Mitchell) Just stay where you are! Mitchell and Ilona suddenly receive a message from an unknown person. X: Listen, we've hacked into your exo system. I need you to trust me. In three seconds, the fire suppression system will be activated. Get ready to run. Suddenly, the fire suppression system is activated, distracting the Atlas soldiers. X: Go, now! Mitchell kicks the Atlas soldier who was holding him in the leg and knocks him into a wall. Mitchell picks up the Atlas soldier's gun and shoots the Atlas soldier holding Ilona. Ilona: We need to get out of here,now! They leave the room. X: Head toward the elevator. Ilona: Who are you? X: A friend. Just keep moving. Atlas soldiers then began to chase down Mitchell and Ilona but stumbled upon the deactivated doors. Atlas Soldier: Prophet, fire doors in the basement are down! We can't intercept the fugitives! We need these doors up now, damn it! They run towards the elevator, where fire doors close behind them. Ilona: Dead end! X: Hold on. The elevator doors then open. X: Start climbing and get to the roof. Ilona: We'll have to use our mag grips. They climb the elevator shaft using their Mag Gloves. X: They're going to activate a drone swarm. You'll only have a few seconds once you're on the roof. Ilona: We'll be trapped up there. X: Trust me. When they reach the roof, a drone swarm appears. Ilona: Swarm! Run! They run across the roof away from the drone swarm. Ilona: We've got to get away from this swarm! Over here! They jump down from the roof onto a balcony. The edge of the balcony is blocked by security gates. X: I'm overriding the gates. Get across the roof and jump the rail at the opening. Ilona: We're five stories up. X: Do it now! A part of the security gates open. Mitchell jumps over the rail and slides down the glass roof. Ilona follows and shoots the roof behind her, causing an Atlas soldier to fall in. They fall into the river below. X: Sewer access is directly ahead of you. Move. The swim towards a sewer entrance. They reach the sewer where they surface. Mitchell climbs up a ladder and opens a manhole cover. The climb up onto the streets. A Warbird can be seen flying above. Ilona: So what now? X: You'll need to get through Old Town. Head towards the docks. Ilona: They're going to lock down the entire city to find us. X: That's why you need to move fast. They walk through houses and across rooftops. X: They're rounding up civilians. We don't have much time. Ilona: Through here. X: Drop down to the street. They drop down to the streets. Atlas soldiers spot them. Ilona: They've seen us! Take cover! They fight their way through buildings. Ilona: We've got to keep pushing through! They continue to push forward. Ilona: Run, Mitchell! They continue fighting through the streets and through buildings. X: Keep going, you're running out of time. They almost reach the docks. Ilona: The docks are up ahead! X: There's a boat waiting for you at the end of the docks. When they reach the docks they fight more Atlas soldiers. Suddenly an AST appears. Ilona: AST incoming! They take down the AST. Ilona: AST is down! X: The boat's on the second dock, up ahead. Ilona: Mitchell, get in the boat! They clear the area and enter the boat. Mitchell finds a grapple attachment in the boat. X: Put on that grapple attachment. You'll need it later. Mitchell puts on the grapple and starts up the boat. He begins driving the boat down the river. X: Head down the canal towards the commercial center. Ilona: We've got drones in pursuit! Mitchell drives the boat, avoiding the drones. They see a boat blocking their path. Ilona: Dive under those boats! Mitchell dives under the boat and continues to drive down the river. Ilona: Go faster! Mitchell continues to drive the boat down the river. They reach a ramp. Ilona: Hit the ramp! X: Go, go! Mitchell jumps the ramp. They are then targeted by enemy missiles. Ilona: Missile lock! Dive! Mitchell dives to avoid the missiles. They are targeted by more missiles. Ilona: More missiles! Mitchell dives again to avoid the missiles. Mitchell continues down the river, diving to avoid missiles. Mitchell drives the boat under an area with a roof. X: You're getting close. Ilona: Close to what? X: You'll see. Mitchell continues to drive the boat. They are hit by drones and crash into a building that is under construction. X: Mitchell, Ilona, can you here me?! You've got to keep moving. Mitchell and Ilona get out of the boat. Ilona: Are you alright? X: Can you move? Ilona: Copy. The boat's finished, we're on foot. X: Extraction point is right above you--top of the building. Ilona: How are we supposed to get up there? X: Use your grapple. A vidlink shows the extraction point on the top of the building. Ilona: Mitchell, we can grapple up over here. They use their grapples to reach a platform above. Ilona: Another grapple point above us. They grapple up to another platform. Ilona: Keep moving up. They grapple up to another platform, where they engage enemies. Ilona: Contact! Get to cover! Some moving containers pass by them. Ilona: Watch those containers! They clear the area. X: You're almost there, just grapple up that tower! (Subtitles say "You're almost there, just grapple up that tower now!") Ilona: Keep heading up. They grapple up to a ledge on the tower. Ilona: This way! X: Grapple to that ledge! They grapple up to another platform. Ilona: We'll have to use our mag grips. They use their Mag Gloves to climb a metal wall. Ilona: This way! They jump down to a ledge. X: Get up to the skybridge! They grapple up to a platform above the skybridge. X: Drop down and cross the skybridge. They drop down into the skybridge and engage more enemies. X: Get across the skybridge. They cross the skybridge and clear out the enemies. They go up some stairs and find a crane. X: Get to that crane and go across it. They use their Mag Gloves to stick to the crane. Ilona: Careful! As they go across the crane, the crane moves. X: Go, go! Ilona: Keep going! The crane moves over a metal wall. Ilona: Jump, Mitchell! They jump to the metal wall and try to stick to it but they just slide down onto the rooftop. Suddenly, a container on the roof opens and three cloaked soldiers come out, one revealing himself to be Cormack. Cormack: You remember your old sergeant, don't you? Let's get you out of here. As they are about to enter the container, an Atlas Warbird appears. Sentinel Operative: Warbird! Gideon and Joker jump out of the Warbird. Joker: What's the play, boss? Gideon: Stand down. Gideon walks up to Ilona. Gideon: If you're wrong about Irons, I'll hunt you down myself. Ilona: I'm not wrong. Atlas Commander: Atlas-one, what's your status? Gideon: Roof is clear. No sign of them. Cormack: Alright! Inside. Now. The Sentinel Operatives, Cormack, Mitchell and Ilona enter the container. The door closes as Gideon and Joker head back to their Warbird. The mission ends.